Naruto and KH crossover Complete crack
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are transported to a weird island where they meet weird people, not to mention horny. will they make it out in one piece? Naruto and KH crossover. Sasunaru, rikusora, Soranaru, Roxasnaru, sasuroxas, and others. rated M for smex.
1. Kaka's revenge

_**As the title says. This is just randomness. It doesn't really have a grand plot to it. Me and Kat were talking and making stupid jokes with each other and we always end up making plots for shorts like these but i never remember most of them. But anyway i decided to make this one because it sounded too funny.**_

I think the conversation was started when we were looking at that picture i colored. You know... It's on my deviantart gallery I think you'll find the link on my profile. So just look for it if you want to see it. 

_**Anyway... Kat mentioned something about what it would be like if Sora and Sasuke were paired. Then i said 'that would be like pairing Riku and Naruto together!' Then she suddenly turned to me and said 'Roxas and Naruto!' So then we got to more talkin' and this whole plot came up. lol. We're such morons, i know... But... Funny morons, right? -  
**_

_**  
**__**Wish me luck and tell me what you think so far.**_

**BY THE WAY: I do NOT own Naruto characters or Kingdom Hearts Characters. I'm just using them as my little pawns for entertainment. Kukukukuku…. **

One day somewhere in the village of hidden waves Kakashi lay awake, his precious 'Icha Icha paradise' book lying open by his side. He, Sasuke and Naruto were currently on a mission and were camping out in the small forest near the water. They had completed their B ranked mission yesterday and were going to travel the _long_ journey home tomorrow so they could get plenty of sleep tonight, and Kakashi would've _loved_ to get some sleep but some people just wouldn't be quiet!

"Ooh Sasuke! H-Harder! There _there_! Ng…gh. Ha…ahh!"

"You like that Naru-koi?"

"Y-yes! Oh _god_ yes!"

Kakashi took the pillow under his head and placed it over his face in order to try and drown out the noises emitting from the two teens in the tent next to his. He should've known this would happen, especially when those two were giving each other those _looks_ all day, and their aura just screamed 'sex-me-up-baby!'. Kakashi was preparing to suffocate himself when he heard another very loud moan come from Naruto.

He needed his damn beauty sleep! If he didn't look drop dead sexy tomorrow than how would he face Iruka?! His dolphin would never agree to get in bed with him tomorrow if he looked less then godly. Kakashi growled at the thought of not getting to pound into his precious dolphin, kind of like the way Naruto and Sasuke were going at it this very moment.

"You two will pay dearly.." Kakashi muttered and he proceeded to think of ways to punish his two ex-students, but now equals.

"What to do…what to do…" Kakashi thought and tapped his chin while taking the pillow off his face.

"Ahah!" He gasped when he thought of the perfect way to take care of those two, but his mood flipped when a pleasured scream filled his ears. God, Naruto could be loud during sex. He's a screamer alright.

•◦☻☺☻☼☺☻☺☼☻☺☻☼Next Day☼☺☻☺☼☻☺☻☼☺☻☺•◦

"Ahh…. Doesn't it feel good to be back? Three weeks! Ugh! I hate long missions! Oh let's go get some ramen! Dattebayo! Come on Sasuke! What about you Kakashi? You coming? No wait! Let's go training!"

"Naruto…"

"Ahah! Wait… Don't we have to report to Baa-chan first? Ah who cares? Let's go see what Sakura's up to!" Naruto yelled and sped off, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi in the dust. Sasuke sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"How do you put up with him?" Kakashi asked curiously, because if it were him he would've killed Naruto by now, but his Dolphin wouldn't allow it. Sasuke just shrugged.

"He makes it up with the sex. I think it's worth it, and, believe it or not, he usually calms down after he gets his ramen. I guess he's lucky I love him also." Sasuke said before walking off to find his Naru-koi.

Kakashi paused for a moment before out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of his precious Iruka walking by. Kakashi panicked and leaped into the nearest restroom. He quickly fixed himself up to make it seem like he was his usual sexy, mysterious self. Once he found himself presentable he walked out of the bathroom and looked around to find Iruka. He spotted him about to go into a grocery store so he skipped over and stopped him before he entered the doorway.

"Iruukkkaaaa!" Kakashi yelled happily while giving his dolphin a huge hug.

"Hello to you too Kakashi." Iruka gasped out and patted the man's arms since it was the only thing he could touch in the awkward hug.

"I've missed you soooo much!" Kakashi whined and hugged Iruka harder. The brunette wheezed and gasped for air until Kakashi finally let him go.

"I've missed you too Kakashi." Iruka giggled and dusted himself off.

"Hey are you hungry?" Kakashi asked with an innocent aura around him. Iruka gave him a suspicious look. Whenever Kakashi tried acting innocent and if he hadn't made a perverted comment yet than you know he was planning something.

"Yes…" Iruka said slowly.

"Do you want to—"

"No wait. Let me guess. You want me to come over your house for dinner and somehow the Food will just happen to appear in your bedroom, under the covers, and then I'll magically get a stain on my clothes and have to take off my clothes and then you'll end up having your way with me." Iruka said flatly. Kakashi animatedly sweat dropped.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way then you make it seem like I'm manipulating you into bed. And have you ever thought of giving up teaching for fortune telling?" Kakashi asked, hoping to somehow change the subject.

"No, and what happened to you? You look like shit." Iruka stated once he finally took a careful look at Kakashi. The silver haired jounin cursed under his breath and mumbled something.

"Damn kids, it's all their fault. I'll make sure to get them back… Oh they'll pay dearly." Kakashi muttered.

"What was that Kakashi? I couldn't hear you." Iruka said, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Why don't you go on ahead, I'll be right back. There's something I need to take care of first." Kakashi said and 'poof'ed out of sight before Iruka could say anything else.

Iruka just shrugged and continued into the store to get the stuff he needed for dinner.

•◦☻☺☻☼☺☻☺☼☻☺☻☼MeanWhile☼☺☻☺☼☻☺☻☼☺☻☺•◦

"Sasuke! Stop it! I need that!" Naruto whined while attempting to get his precious ramen back from the evil cockatoo-headed-bastard.

"No you don't, dobe! If you only eat Ramen then you're gonna get Fat! And that's unacceptable." Sasuke sneered while he raised the ramen up higher. He smirked when Naruto was unable to reach the food because of his small size.

"Damn you Teme!" Naruto roared. He gathered some chakra at the bottom of his feet and pushed off the ground hard so he could jump higher. Sasuke tried to move the bowl away but Naruto had jumped on him and touched the bowl, but instead of the blond getting it, he made it slip from Sasuke's hands, causing it to fall and hit the ground. It shattered into pieces and the ramen that was inside was now everywhere.

"Le-gasp!" Naruto shouted while dropping to his knees dramatically and he cried in his hands. Sasuke rolled his eyes at how immature Naruto was being.

"Naruto it's just some stupid ramen. Get over it. You're 18 now, act more your age."

Naruto quickly looked towards Sasuke, his eyes slowly turning red. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for getting Naruto worked up.

The blonde was just about to lunge at the Uchiha when suddenly the door burst open and harsh winds engulfed the whole room. His bed flipped over, and his dressers all crashed to the floor, making his clothes spill out and fly all around the room. Naruto and Sasuke lifted their arms to shield their eyes from the strong winds that were swirling around them. Naruto flinched when he heard glass breaking; telling him that the windows had broke.

"What the hell is happening!?" Naruto shouted while trying to see who was by the door. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the person and he was surprised to see that it was Kakashi. The silver haired man was rapidly making hands signs and mumbling things. Sasuke tried to activate his Sharingan but he was too late because suddenly a vortex of some sort appeared and started sucking in him and Naruto. They were both suspended into the air and were slowly being dragged towards the dark abyss.

"Maybe this'll teach you to ruin people's beauty sleep! Ja ne!" Kakashi saluted and watched as Sasuke and Naruto started disappearing.

"Naruto!!!" Sasuke yelled and reached out for the blonde as his vision grew dark.

"My ramen!!" Naruto shouted helplessly as the vision of his demolished room and spilled ramen vanished from his sight. "Noooooo!!!" He whined.

They both started to feel like they were falling but they couldn't tell since they couldn't see anything but darkness. Sasuke called out for his lover but he didn't hear a reply. He called again but still nothing. He suddenly felt alone as he continued to fall deeper into the shadowy chasm.

"Kukukukuku…" Kakashi chuckled darkly as he dusted his hands off and walked out of the demolished room. "Now that that's taken care of…. Where did my dolphin go to?" Kakashi eagerly exited the apartment and went to search for his love and do naughty XXXXX rated stuff to him. (A/N: I don't even know if that's possible but let's just go with that.)

•◦☻☺☻☼☺☻☺☼☻☺☻☼LaterThatSameDay☼☺☻☺☼☻☺☻☼☺☻☺•◦

"Sora, I've already told you… We're not doing anything until Roxas comes here. It's like a ritual now! It just won't be the same if he's not here." A white-haired boy sighed while prying off a small brunette who kept on climbing trying to climb onto him.

"But come on Riku! You never do anything with me anymore! And we do it with Roxas every weekend! Why can't we just do something now and we can all do it next weekend!? Besides, He's late! This can be his punishment…" Sora wailed and flopped down on the sand with an annoyed huff.

"Okay, first of all…. I do it with you every night! I don't even know where you get all the fucking energy for it, so don't start that bullshit about me not doing it with you. And besides, having threesomes are fun and I'll only do it today if it's with Roxas also. So… STFU!" Riku yelled. Sora snorted in annoyance and started rolling around on the soft sand while giggling happily.

"Tch… You're lucky I love you, you moron." Riku sighed and smirked as he saw Sora giggling like a little girl. Riku continued to watch the completely Uke-ish episode Sora was having until he noticed that the sky suddenly became dark and the once white clouds turned black and swirled together, creating a small vortex.

Sora and Riku were immediately on their feet, their Keyblades out and ready.

"Do you think it's the Heartless again? Or maybe the Nobodies?" Sora asked, tightening his grip on both Keyblades that he was wielding.

"No… I don't think—"

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Just then they saw a person fall out of the dark hole and land in the water with a loud splash, screaming before he was engulfed by the ocean. Riku and Sora both ran to the edge of the water to try and see the person who fell out of the sky. Riku was about to give up and walk away, assuming that the person had just drowned, but stopped when he realized that the sky had returned to normal and the sun was visible again.

"Hey, hey Riku! Look! I see someone!" Sora shouted as he started climbing into the water. Riku turned around and saw a person slowly floating towards the shore, but the person looked to be unconscious. He watched as Sora slowly waded through the shallow water and grabbed hold of the person. Riku rushed forward to help drag the person onto the sand, because the body was heavy since its clothes drenched with water.

Riku sat down next to the body and took a second to look over the person. He was boy, that Riku could tell, though he had a feminine quality to him, sort of like Sora, and he had spiky blond hair and lightly tanned skin. He looked familiar...

"It's Roxas! Wonder what took him so long…" Sora pouted and started poking the person to try and wake him up.

"Sora, I don't think tha—" Riku was interrupted when the person started coughing and spitting up water. He sat up quickly and opened his eyes to reveal amazingly blue orbs.

"Uuuhhhh…." The blonde said dumbly his mouth agape and his head tilted.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted and tackle-hugged the surprised blonde.

"Ummm…? Who are you?" He said which made Sora gasp and fake a hurt look.

"You don't recognize your own lovers? How many people have you slept with in order to have forgotten our faces already?! How _could_ you Roxas!?" Sora whimpered and jumped right back onto 'Roxas'' chest. The brunette settled himself onto the other's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. The blonde gulped loudly and a blush crept onto his face when he realized how close the Sora's face was.

"You have been a bad boy Roxas. We should punish you." He said and he harshly grinded his hips into the slightly taller boy's. "Shouldn't we Riku?"

Said white-haired teen looked up and sighed. He knew that that boy wasn't Roxas, but it would be fun to play along anyways. Besides, the boy was pretty hot; it would be a shame to not bang that ass of his.

"Of course Sora. How do you propose we do so?"

"Hmm…. Maybe do a little BDSM. We'll make sure to make him bleed though." Sora said in a husky voice and started grinding into the blonde's hips even harder, making their clothed crotches rub against each other.

"You sure are horny today aren't you Sora? Guess we should get started then. Shall we?" Riku said with a smirk; the blonde's face right now is priceless!

"W-w-w-wait! I asked who the hell you guys are! And why do you keep calling me Roxas? My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Got it? Na-ru-to!" The blonde shouted while trying to push off Sora.

"Heehee. He's playing hard to get. Okay Roxas we'll play your little game. Riku! Fetch me my… 'stuff'." Sora said with an evil smile on his lips. Riku shook his head and chuckled. He then bowed mockingly before walking off to retrieve what Sora demanded.

Naruto looked absolutely horrified.

'_Great… first my ramen was taken from me, then Kakashi decided to barge into my room and completely destroy it while transporting me to some weird place where I almost drowned and now I'm going to be rapped by two crazy people. Where the fuck _are _you Sasuke….?_'

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

_**In the next chapter you'll find out what happened to Sasuke and other stuff. This story will only be three chapters (the max) and you know... i still don't know how they're getting back so... Yeah..**_

R&R or I will let Sora torture Naruto to no ends! I jk. Lol. But seriously review…. I can't hold off Sora's libido for long… Riku's either. Lol.


	2. The end?

"Damn Axel…" Roxas cursed under his breath, stumbling downhill in a forest path as he tugged his sleeve back on. About five minutes before though; none of his clothing could be found. His hair was messier than normal, no thanks to Axel's hair pulling, but Roxas didn't even bother to fix it. The blonde was—at this point—completely exhausted from the hours of sex he'd shown to the red head, Axel was a virgin and had a lot to learn after all.

Key Word: WAS.

'_Riku is going to kill me and Sora won't talk to me until next weekend! God, he's such a nympho. Well, Either that or he'll say he'll 'punish' me. He seems to want to 'punish' me a lot lately, but I must admit it makes things kinkier, and why do I bother to walk all the way there on the weekends? Maybe because they're pretty damn good at sex…. Yeah that's got to be it. But I probably won't even be able to manage sex—OWWW MY ASS_'

The blonde let out a cry because at that moment a slap came across his bottom that was so sorely abused moments before. Reeling angrily Roxas glared upon a smirking brunette.

The boy—who's hair resembled a duck—'s face faltered almost instantly though,

"Naruto." He snarled, causing Roxas to look over each shoulder; then discovering he was the one being talked to he gulped.

"Uhh…" came from the boy's lips before duckbutthead grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the nearest alleyway.

"I can't believe you Dobe! I've been going for hours now without a piece of ass, Kamis!" All this was said as articles of clothing were ripped off of a shocked and confused Roxas. Roxas blinked several times, trying to regain his composure, when suddenly the other boy tugged off his own shirt to reveal chiseled but not stone abs.

Blood dribbled from Roxas's nose to his chin for only seconds before his hands magically wrung into the boys hair.

Roxas found himself being pressed harshly against the wall and he winced as the brunette grabbed his ass and started massaging it roughly. The taller of the two rocked his hips forward to get more friction between them and he licked his lips in anticipation. It was dark out and he couldn't fully see 'Narutos' expression, but he imagined it to be damn hot. He slowly moved one hand away from his victims butt cheeks in order to snake it forward and grasp the rim of the blonde's pants and tug it down slowly. He took the time to stare at a certain spot on the teen's hip that was now revealed, but he froze when he didn't see what he was expecting to see.

"…" He paused to stare a couple of seconds more. What should've been on the blonde's hip is a tattoo that said '**Property of Sasuke Uchiha**' but the brunette couldn't see it anywhere on the slightly tan skin.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head to thoroughly look at the face of the person he had pressed against the wall. The teen was panting and his face was burning red. Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion when he saw that 'Naruto' wasn't wearing his Hita-ate and he didn't see the cute little whisker-like marks on his cheeks, although his hair was blonde and sticking up in every direction like his dobe's, it was styled differently.

"You're not Naruto… are you?"

Roxas gave the brunette a glare and gasped, "No fuck genius."

Sasuke was about to slowly back away but he froze and flinched when he heard rather familiar voice start yelling.

"What the fuck! You traitor! You stupid cheating bastard! You…. You teme! I can't believe I ever thought I loved you! Grawr!"

'_Shit…_'

,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,AboutTwoHoursBeforeThisHappened,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,

"You better let me go or I'm gonna go rasengan on yo asses!" Naruto yelled as a blindfold was put around his eyes.

"Uuuhh… Don't worry 'Roxas' we're just going to play 'Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey'…" Riku murmured while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You know… That would've been a good excuse if it wasn't for the fact that I'm HAND CUFFED TO YOUR BED!!!!" Naruto yelled bloody murder while thrashing on the bed to try and break free of the metal cuffs that were holding him down.

Riku sweat dropped as Sora looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why's he so feisty?" Sora mouthed, Riku just shrugged and went towards the blonde; reaching for his legs. The silver haired teen faltered though when he caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the blonde's hip. It's said something like '**Property of Sasuke Uchiha**'.

Naruto continued thrashing violently; his leg jutting out suddenly to connect with Riku's jaw. Riku, who was still dumbfounded by the Tattoo, didn't see the leg making it's to his face, so he ended up stumbling back. Riku was thrown onto his back and he was instantly pounced on by Sora who was "taking care" of his new wound; despite the obvious fact that Sora was just "taking care" of the obvious problem in his _pants_.

As Riku's lips went numb with the aggression being let out on them the couple paused momentarily to look up at the now silent 'Roxas'. They both looked up—Riku's arms pulled above his head and his shirt hiked up—to see the boy's blindfolds slid to his collar bone and a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"You guys are like porn stars! Tell yah what, we find Sasuke and I'll pin my tail up your donkey!" Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion. Riku scoffed and rolled his eyes at the idiot's analogy before throwing the horny boy off of him, despite the temptation and nodded to the two boys.

"Well then, let's find Sasuke."

Sora grinned and shoved off the ground to follow his silver-haired beast; they headed towards the doorway when Naruto suddenly yelled

"Chains you bakas!"

"Way to ruin the moment." Sora snarled, rounding on him.

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

"Mmk," Sora began looking slightly stunned as he came back to 'Roxas' and Riku, the two had been standing anxiously as Sora translated an irritated Donald Duck's speech.

"Don said that he saw a duck imitator attempting to start a gang bang on someone who looked like Roxas, I think we've got our guy!" Triumphantly putting his hands on his hips and grinning Naruto pumped his fist in the air,

"All right! DATTEBAYO!"

"The fuck was that Roxy? Anyyeah, ReeRee-Chan, let's go find Roxy's pet. I want some!" Sora grinned and linked fingers with Riku who smiled gently back. The three jogged down the road Donald pointed a feather toward.

Naruto skidded to a halt when he caught a glimpse of something in a dark alleyway. He peeked around the corner and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Sasuke but he was currently humping another blonde that looked slightly like him. He jumped forward and pointed an accusing finger towards his raven-haired lover whil shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck! You traitor! You stupid cheating bastard! You…. You teme! I can't believe I ever thought I loved you! Grawr!"

Naruto saw Sasuke flinch and slowly—almost robotically—turn his head in his direction. Naruto let a couple of tears slid down his cheeks as he stared disbelievingly at Sasuke. Sure he had agreed to bang the two behind him but at least he cared enough to try and find Sasuke first.

The raven haired teen quickly jumped away from the blonde he was previously grinding against.

"Naruto this isn't what it looks like!" Sasuke tried to say as he walked over to his lover, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"There are two Roxas'!!!?" Sora yelled while holding onto his head and flinching uncontrollably in his confusion. Riku shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

"No, Sora. There's only one Roxas, and it happens to be the one in the alleyway. The one we picked up before wasn't Roxas. I believe his name is Naruto, from what the Brunette just said. And I'm also guessing that that Brunette is Sasuke." Riku stated and Sora looked less confused but instead a little embarrassed.

Roxas was currently putting back on the clothes Sasuke had so graciously pried off of him. After he pulled his arm through the last sleeve of his shirt he looked up and froze when he saw Naruto.

((Now… I'm going to tell you all now that Roxas is secretly conceited and you could sort of guess the first thing that Roxas thought when he saw Naruto AKA his look alike, apparently. IF you don't then it went something like this… _That is one hot piece of ass._ I think you get the picture now. Lol.))

Sora noticed that Roxas was leering at Naruto, and so were Sasuke and Riku. Sora scratched his head in thought for a moment before a light bulb burned to life on the top of his head. He skipped over to Riku and whispered something into his ear, which caused the white haired teen to smirk and nod in agreement. Sora then skipped over to Roxas and told him the same thing he just told Riku. The blonde eagerly nodded and you could almost see some drool dribble down his chin and a dazed look in his eyes.

Okay… Now a couple of things happened and it went by a little too fast for Naruto's liking, and he couldn't comprehend exactly what happened. Sora had scampered over to Sasuke happily and had whispered something in his ear that caused the brunette to blush lightly and smirk. He nodded slowly and looked over his shoulder to see Riku and Roxas. He then looked back at Naruto, who had a cute expression of confusion on his face. The other four looked at each other briefly and they made an agreement without using words and they slowly turned towards Naruto. Next thing the blonde knew, he was blind folded ONCE AGAIN and bound by the wrists while being dragged off.

"Sasuke-teme!!! I still don't forgive you!! What makes you think doing this will make our relationship any better?!... Are you listening to me Uchiha! We're through you hear me!? Through!" Naruto yelled, but they all knew he didn't really mean it, and in reality he didn't he just hated being blind folded and ganged up on. It reminded him of that time Itachi and his 'friends' ambushed him and tried to gang rape him, but luckily Sasuke was there to save the day. Okay maybe he could play along for a little while…. But once they're done, he's gonna make sure to get his revenge on a certain Sasuke Uchiha.

,;';',,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,BackInKonoha,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,,;';,,;'';,,;';,,;'';,';,

"YOU DID WHAAAAAT!!?"

Everyone in Konoha stopped what they were doing as they heard the loud scream of Iruka. They all looked down solemnly and some men took off their hats to place it over their hearts and they prayed for the poor bastard that got Iruka mad.

"Well… I may have… _accidentally_…. Transported Naruto and Sasuke into another dimension…" Kakashi admitted while twiddling with his fingers, much like Hinata used to do. Iruka suddenly had this wicked smile on his face and his aura turned deadly. Kakashi took a couple of steps back when he saw Iruka starting to crack his knuckles and was advancing forward.

"You… are going to… get them back… or so help me I'll—" Iruka sent a quick punch towards Kakashi, hitting him directly in the cheek and knocking him backwards.

"What if I don't wanna?" Kakashi said stubbornly as he got up and rubbed the new bruise on his cheek. Iruka's Death aura intensified and he went to go hit the man again but stopped and thought for a second. Another evil smile crossed his lips again and it was starting to creep Kakashi out.

"If you don't go get them right this second then I'm not having sex with you for a whole month and _if_ we do… then you have to be Uke." Iruka sneered. Kakashi started to shake and he quickly nodded his head.

"Alright I'll get them but please, anything but that!" Kakashi wailed. Iruka smiled triumphantly and waited for Kakashi to finish making the hand signs.

Iruka and Kakashi were sucked into a small black hole and they found themselves in a completely different world. Kakashi paused and held his chin in thought as Iruka spun around trying to figure out where the fuck he was.

"What was that?!" the sensei demanded anxiously while turning; his almond eyes widened at the scene before him: At first glance it looked something like a conga line… then, after about three nanoseconds you could see it was an—

"Orgy! Yay!" Kakashi grinned clapping delightedly. Iruka's mouth fell open in shock as his lover bounced around excitedly.

"And look, look! Kakash-Chaannn found the boys too! Naruto is the third one in, blindfolded as always—aww how uke—and Sasuke is behind him with…other…random…strangers?" The silver haired jounin paused and glanced over at Iruka who at this point had returned to a calm disposure—though he was slightly twitching from Kakashi's sad attempt at uke-ness…or cuteness…whatever.

"Right well, looks like they're not going home anytime…and in the mean time…" he cleared his throat and loosened his collar by tugging at it,

"Right, we're just going to have to do the adult thing."

Kakashi sighed; Iruka could just be so prude sometimes! Well, prude wasn't really the word for it being all the 'interesting' things they'd done, but even so!!

'Aggh!' Kakashi groaned internally at the sensei's hand signs that would probably ruin the beautiful yaoi fest before them. Closing his eyes expectantly, the jounin was surprised to feel a light breeze: by the time he'd opened his eyes and gazed around he realized he was rather…nude.

A few feet ahead Iruka tugged his hair town and went to the back of the line,

"Kakashi! Take front, we have to keep the kids in order, I mean, look at their rhythm! It sucks! Literally, maybe, aha. In any case, we might as well enjoy ourselves before we go home—" But before the teacher could continue his speech Kakashi was at the front of the line in front of a different silver haired boy who was pretty damn hot.

((_The next day Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi all went back to Konoha which made Roxas, Sora, and Riku very sad. But they all made an agreement that every weekend they could go to each other's place and have hot steamy sex. And…. They lived happily ever after, had man babies, got old and wrinkly, and died. -_))

[Also and unfortunately, due to the constant dimension switches the man babies came out horribly mutated and deformed; they died soon after. Thereby, the Uchiha clan was never revived.

Sucks for you, Sasuke.

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

Haaa it's the end! Love!  
Poor Sasuke, he probably died of an angry-old-man stroke when his apple sauce was too warm HEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
HAAAAAAAAAA.  
And Naruto probably died from diabetes from eating too much ramen. I think it would be ironic. cackles  
I'm very amused, and very gone -Runs.-


End file.
